02689
}} is the 2,691st episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 4 May, 2000. Plot Part 1 Nellie winds Lisa up over her night with Zak. Lisa throws her out – literally. Marlon moans at Carlos' flamenco music. Diane snubs Marlon's choice of steak & kidney pud for the cook-off. Nellie beats on the door of Wishing Well Cottage. Lisa, Belle and Zak listen inside. Lisa throws Nellie's packed bag at her and Nellie storms off with it. Zak tries to make it up to Lisa, offering to cook her a special meal. Claudia confronts Chris about Terry's night job. Chris orders her to leave before his dinner guest arrives. Sean, Angie and Ollie talk about Ollie's shoplifting. Kathy asks Darren to give them a good write up. Eric flirts to get votes. Viv sees this and starts to hand out her election campaign flyers. Zak calls upstairs to Lisa - "Grubs up!". She doesn't reply and Zak sits alone at the kitchen table, which is set for a candle lit dinner for two, feeling hurt. Sean loses his temper, says he can't be bothered with Ollie anymore. He threatens to send her away to boarding school. He tells her that he can't stand the sight of her. Chris discusses Tate Haulage with his dinner guest – Councillor Ecclestone, Head of Transport Committee. Chris wants lorries back through the village, and persuades the councillor to sort it at the next committee meeting. Kathy opens the cook-off with a speech about the crash campaign - all money raised is going to crash victims. Marlon and Carlos' cook-off begins, Alan and Adam judge. Sean and Angie row about Ollie. Ollie cries alone in her bedroom overhearing the whole thing. Alan votes for Marlon, while Adam votes for Carlos - the cook-off is a tie. Seth is called up to taste for the decider. Marlon feels that with his steak & kidney pud he can't lose - but the decision is down to Seth. Part 2 Seth feels no-one can top Betty's steak and kidney pud so votes for Carlos' dish. Seth is devastated to find he has just eaten stuffed snails! Zak tells Lisa he loves her. He is genuinely sorry for his behaviour. Bernice wants Ashley to stay at the Woolpack. Claudia warns Kathy that Chris is not to be trusted at the moment. She tells her about his dinner guest. Kathy has a good idea that his guest will be Ecclestone. She tells Alan about it who is not surprised. Kathy wants Darren to cover the story. Lisa and Zak argue over Nellie. She is heartbroken to hear that they slept together in their bed. Ashley is working behind the bar at the Woolpack. Adam gets a phone call from a lady friend. He tells Tricia that it's work and leaves. Zak tells Lisa he wants things back the way they were. Lisa offers to give it a second chance for Belles sake. She tells Zak to sleep on the settee. Viv and Emily ask Seth about the snails. Seth says that Sushi is next on his list! Bernice convinces Ashley to stay over - Diane and Alan pass comment. Angie discovers that Ollie has gone. Kathy and Darren walk in on Ecclestone and Chris. Kathy threatens to run the story. Ecclestone laughs, and tells her that he plays golf with the papers’ Editor. Kathy confronts Chris about the campaign and the vandalism. She snatches his drink and throws it over him. Darren take a photo of the action - the tables are turned on Kathy. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday